What happened to how it was?
by cati101
Summary: When a student comes to the House how will the other students adjust to the new loud, in your face hottie who seems to turn their world upside down. Canon pairings. Just a smidge of smut
1. Chapter 1

Zoey's POV

I dragged my bag into my dorm and shut the door. I stared at the empty bed that used to belong to Stevie Rae and sighed. I picked up Nala and petted her soft orange fur. I sat on the floor and reveled in the silence. Then suddenly the door flew open with a **BANG**! As it hit against the wall. A blinding light shone from the door.

"For the Goddess' sake Aphrodite can you just knock." I sneered.

"I would answer that but who the hell is Aphrodite?" A husky voice all but cooed.

Zoey squinted through the blinding light that seemed to be radiating off of the girl. I stared at her and realized she was definitely** NOT** Aphrodite. This girl had black hair that was even longer than mine it fell to her knees with a single red streak in it and a side-swept bang. Her face was heart-shaped she had red pouty lips, big doe eyes and snow white skin with a sharp nose and perfectly plucked eyebrows. I shot up from the floor almost dropping Nala. In her hands was a white fluffy cat with a flat face and large green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked sharply.

"No the real question is who am I not." She said oddly.

"Well who are you not?" I asked.

She seemed to be playing a sick game with me.

"I am Gianna. Drey Alan Lorean." She answered coyly.

"And may I ask why you're in my room?" I asked.

"I'm your new roommate." She said matter-of-factly.

At the word roommate my jaw dropped in horror. How could they do this. Stevie Rae hadn't been gone a week now and they were already shoving someone new in her place.

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

She rolled her eyes at me, put down her cat and pulled in two black suitcases. She was dressed in head to toe nothing but Gucci. Her leather jacket, purple silk shirt, tight skinny jean and matching leather boots were all Gucci labels.

"I call on the element fire!" I shouted.

As soon as I yelled it fire began to make a ring around Drey, it began to rise and engulf her. Fire was difficult to control. _Shit_ I cursed myself I didn't mean to kill her. I was lost in my musing and wasn't watching her. She raised her hand and gently and swished it back and forth the fire immediately began to deplete. I watched in awe as she continued to unpack her things as though nothing happened.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

"It's my secret and If I tell you I might have to kill you." she smirked.

* * *

><p>I am trying this story thing so plz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Still Zoe's POV

I watched her unpack and move about the room fluidly. Her grace and beauty was intimidating. She walked to the bed that her cat was rolling around on, she picked up the cat and began whispering sweet praises into the ball of fluff's ear. The cat seemed to smile. It was a creepy smile that made my skin crawl and Nala hissed menacingly. Drey let out a tinkling laugh and proceeded to whisper sweet nothings to the cat. She turned to me and smiled.

"This is Lanthina." She said. She took the cat's paw and played with it.

"Lanthina?" I said with a snicker.

"It's Greek for flower." She said in a tone that made me feel dumb.

She put the cat on the floor and it immediately sashayed over to Nala. A look of scrutiny came a cross the stupid cat's face. Nala gave a warning hiss. Lanthina's tail seemed to dance like a flame, she made no attempt to move but sat in front of Nala and began licking herself. Nala in turn sprung at Lanthina in furry instead of dodging the attack she reached out and gave Nala a scratch directly in the face. I ran over and picked her up a look of anger across my face.

"Oh she likes Nala that's all." she cooed as she picked up her cat and again began whispering sweet praises in it's ear.

"**LIKES HER!**" I shrieked.

I began wiping at the blood that was dripping down Nola's face.

"Well I'm gonna go explore the school." She said calmly.

She was about to go outside when the door was flung open by...

* * *

><p>Ha HA HA Ha a cliffy Review and you might get to read it<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuation of Chapter 2. **

**I am trying with this so leave your Reviews fr moi plz kiss kiss.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Still Zoe's POV<span>

The door was flung open by...**Eric**.

"What do you want Eric." I hissed.

"I wanted to ask if you heard about the new..."

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Drey. His jaw dropped and he looked her up and down.

"Your the new student?" He asked in awe.

"No shyte. Well Zoey is it. I'm gonna go." She said in an uncomfortable voice.

"Whatever." I snapped.

She slid out the door with the evil white fluff ball without another word. I continued tending to Nala's scratched face. Eric then had the nerve to sit down beside me after not long ago calling me a slut.

"So Zoe. sweet Zoe who's the uh new roomie?" He asked.

I knew this tactic butter me up and expect me to give him all the information that he wanted.

"Her name is Drey." I droned.

"Oh so Zoe I know I was a jerk but..."

I know it he's come to grovel back to me. He wants me back I knew it. But no way I'm never going back to that low life son of a bitch. He called me a slut and didn't even know the whole story.

"**ZOE!"** I heard him shout.

"What? Huh? Who?" I said.

"Didn't you hear me?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"No but. Look Eric I know that we're broken up and it's over so I don't think..."

He cut me off.

"I know Zoe that's why I was asking you if you could put in a good word for me with Drey." He said.

"Oh." I said heart-brokenly.

I am such an idiot of course he wants her she is perfect.

"Sure I'll see what I can do." I sighed.

"Thanks Zoe." He said.

He shot up and sprinted out of my dorm. I sighed in sorrow. How could i have been so stupid Eric didn't want me Zoey Redbird. Plain as can be the only thing special about me is the power that the Goddess Nyx gave me. But Drey Miss Perfect. I stared at my reflection and thought about what I could do to look like her. In the midst of my musing something fell from Drey's side of the room. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it I picked it up. It was a Book. It had a name written on it in gold. The book had a lock on it but that didn't interest me It was the name on the cover. It said _Momussa_.

_**(Momus is the God of Ridicule, Mockery and Taunting etc. So i just added an A.)**_

I gasped in shock I remembered this Goddess from somewhere. I yanked the hairpin that was in my hair out and began fiddling with the lock.

**_20minutes Later_**

I got it. It popped open and the words were in Greek but I could make out some. This wasn't just a book it was her Diary. The door flew open and in a flash the book was out of my hands and I was on the floor. Drey was in the room and was clutching the book to her chest her big doe eyes that were golden in colour were now a dark honey colour.

"NEVER TOUCH MY BOOK!" She hissed.

"What's wrong roomie?" I said while picking myself up off the ground. "Your mommy didn't teach you to share."

She hissed at me.

In a flash she was infront of me.

"IF YOU TELL A-N-Y-O-N-E ABOUT THIS I WILL KILL YOU." she said slowly.

"Alright Drey I mean...Momussa." I sneered.

"My name is not Momussa. It is Drey. D. R. E. Y." She snapped.

"You know who Momussa _**was**_. She_** was** _the Goddess of Trickery so I suggest you don't fuck with me. Cause I might play a deadly game with you." She whispered in a deadly tone.

"Bring. It. ON." I said.

Her pouty lips curved into a Cheshire cat grin, Lanthina gave a wicked grin. She walked away from me kissing her cat on the head. Just as she was about to leave she made a snide comment.

"Don't fuck with me kid." she said sharply. Then she sashayed out of the dorm cat cradled in her arm book and all.

* * *

><p><em><strong> I am going to give you a sneak peek of the next chapter:<strong>_

_ Chapter 4_

_I walked into the cafeteria and immediately I saw Eric trying to get Drey's attention. She wasn't giving him the time of day her attention was directed to Lanthina who she was feeding something that she wold occasionally take a bite of herself.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**I finally decided to post after getting over writers block**_

_** I know I didn't really give you guys a at the Girls so go on ma profile and you will see them.**_

* * *

><p><span>2 Weeks Later<span>

I had been very cautious around Drey. She seemed to be avoiding me, not that I minded because she seemed to not be joking when she told me not to f with her. She left her cat around the dorm a lot more and her cat seemed to pick fights with Nala out of the blue. She seemed to be killing me with kindness.

I looked at the time and picked up my bag.

I wrenched open the door and suddenly Eric was rolling on the floor at full force like a tumble weed in an old western cartoon.

"...IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY BUTT AGAIN I WILL THROW YOU THROUGH A WINDOW!" Drey screeched.

Her boots were clicking sharply on the floor as she stalked towards him with a murderous glare. That was my signal to intervene. I jumped in her path like superwoman and did a superman pose.

"Stop." I said solemnly.

"Oh wittle Ewic has a girl fighting his battles for him." She said in a mocking tone.

"That's right now just back off." I said in my most threatening voice. "I'm the leader of the Dark Daughters and I say move."

"Oh Yeah what are you gonna do if I don't" She said. Her eyes seemed to dance with fire mocking me.

I opened my mouth to reply but a bell signaling classes rang. I closed my mouth and looked at her she winked at me and was gone in a flash. Literally. I turned to Eric who was now standing and brushing off his clothes.

"Zoey next time stay out of my battles." He snapped and walked off.

_**~~~~In Literature Classes~~~~**_

_**Fire a white halo **_

_**at the moment of eclipse **_

_**I notice your face **_

_**Glowing pale white **_

_**in the sweet smokey mist  
><strong>_

Drey's Musical voice recited the Haiku poem in perfect rhythm she waved her hand in front of the paper a few times and it was then licked with a flame and then it began to burn, when it almost reached her finger tips she threw it up in the air and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. She smirked at me and took her seat in the front she whipped her hair back in a single motion.

"Very good Drey." The Teacher praised.

'Thank you." She gushed.

Aphrodite threw a piece of paper on my desk. I opened it carefully as to not get caught.

_Can you believe that dumb bitch just sucking up his praises._

_- A_

_Ha she's really weird. And get this she has a super huge secret._

_ - Z_

Aphrodite smiled widely and wrote back.

_Bitch you need to find out what it is. I need some dirt on Ms. Fiona Flawless over there._

_ -A_

I rolled my eyes at her. Aphrodite just couldn't stand to have someone be prettier than her or have someone be wayyyyyyyyyyy better than her. I accidentally snorted loudly causing everyone in the class to direct their attention to me. I shrunk back in my seat wishing that I could just disappear.

_**Way to make an idiot of yourself Zoey.**_

I thought to myself.

_**Quite true. But I don't expect anything else from you.**_

A mocking voice rang in my head.

My head snapped up just in time to see Drey's lips turn up into a wicked smirk right before she turned did she get in my head?

The bell rang again then Drey was gone before I could confront her. It was a shame that we had three different classes before lunch.

**(_At lunch time)_**

I walked into the cafeteria and immediately I saw Eric trying to get Drey's attention. She wasn't giving him the time of day her attention was directed to Lanthina who she was feeding something that she would occasionally take a bite of some of the food herself.

I walked over to the table and sat beside her.

"So how were your classes?" She asked.

"Fine." I snapped.

She ignored my tone and just smiled. She drew her attention to the cat nuzzling her neck and placing soft licks on her collar bone.

"So Drey what's with the cat?" Aphrodite asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a mono-tone voice.

"The two of you are so...lovey dovey." Aphrodite said with a shiver for added affect.

"I absolutely don't know what your talking about."

"That coochie coochie-coo thing you have with your cat."

"I ...Wha...*Sigh* Well... I don't think that's any of your concern."

"Whatever." Aphrodite snapped.

"So I was reading a book on these God's and Goddesses." I stated

"Oh." Was everyone's reply.

I turned to Drey.

"I was reading up on the God Momus you know the God of **_trickery_ ,**___**ridicule**,** mockery**_ stuff like that." I said casually.

Drey ducked her head down even with her bent head I could see her jaw tighten.

"I don't see why you would be interested in that." She mumbled.

"Just curious did you know he had a secret sister named Momussa?" I asked

"I didn't know that. Well I must be going now." She said finally and with that she walked briskly out of the cafeteria.

She knew that I knew something was not right about this her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pu-lease review <strong>_


End file.
